Inocencia interrumpida
by Annie S.R
Summary: Ginny quiere probar que es madura y está puesta y dispuesta a ganarse el corazón de cierto chico... pese a lo que cueste...


Inocencia interrumpida  
Por Annie S. R  
  
Cap. 1  
  
La primera vez  
  
"Ginny, querida, tienes que salir a la luz. Si quieres que se fije en ti, hazte notar," dijo Lisa, una chica de 16 años, alta, rubia, blanca, ojos azules y esbelta. "Sip, buen punto. Y más te vale irte apurando Ginnita, porque te ganan, eh?" contestó KT, la otra amiga; no muy alta, esbelta, cabello negro, morena y ojiverde.  
  
Ginny estaba harta de ser la pelirroja buena e inocente niña, quería y necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar su imagen; quería ser alocada, quería ser la deseada del 6º año en la escuela Hogwarts, quería ser la modelo de las chicas y una sex symbol como su hermano Ron, como Draco Malfoy y por supuesto como Harry Potter. 'Si Hermione pudo ser la deseada de un año para acá, yo también puedo,' se decía a cada rato, lo mismo sus amigas Lisa y KT; y precisamente lo que le habían dicho la semana pasada le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Había pasado esa semana decidiéndose a perder su virginidad, ¿pero con quién? Fácil: primero Harry y luego Draco; ¿Y cuándo? Pues al día siguiente: 14 de febrero y no iba a ser difícil hacer que Harry cayera pues sería su pareja para el baile de San Valentín. No había oportunidad mejor, si él la invitó como no iba a aceptar tener sexo.  
  
******************  
  
"Media hora chicas ¡apúrenle!" gritaba Ginny desde el tocador del cuarto de las Gryffindor, "no hay que hacerlos esperar." "A ver, Ginny ¿desde cuándo? Jeje es broma Gin. ¿Y ya te decidiste?" replicó Lisa "Mmhmm," "¿Sí? OK, pues suerte," "No la necesitaré," contestó Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo que Lisa y KT se voltearan a ver, "caerá redondito."  
  
Abajo los chicos ya no aguantaban. "Vamos que se apuren," decía Ron, quien esperaba a Hermione. "Creo que para cuando se decidan a bajar el baile ya habrá acabado," dijo Colin Creevey quien sería la pareja de Lisa. "Ah jaja. Ya juras Colin," se río Harry. "¡Hey ya bajan!" exclamó Seamos boquiabierto al ver a las chicas quienes lucían súper sexy.  
  
Ginny no esperó a las demás y fue la primera en salir al mismo tiempo que Hermione bajaba del cuarto de la Prefecta, tomó el brazo de Harry y se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Ella vestía un delgado vestido color azul cielo de encaje muy apretado como para que se viera nada de la cintura para arriba que hacía notar sus curvas, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cebolla ligera, varios mechones caían enmarcando su rostro. Harry satisfecho por tan elegante y sexy pareja que iría a presumir.  
  
Esa noche fue de lo mejor. Primero bailaron y tomaron, rieron y cenaron, pero a las 11:30 Ginny lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al cuarto de Hermione quien con gusto se lo prestó para que no los fueran a molestar. 'Hermione, siempre tan buena y comprensiva.'  
  
Por fin, después de varios minutos que pasaron eternos mientras recorrían el castillo, Ginny, decidida y Harry, confundido llegaron a su destino. Ginny cerró la puerta con llave y con magia y puso un hechizo silenciador para ahogar cualquier ruido y acto seguido se dirigió a Harry quien ya comprendía perfectamente qué insinuaba esa pelirroja, sexy de enfrente.  
  
"Harry, te deseo y quiero ser tuya esta noche." Esperó la reacción afirmativa del famoso mago, pero no llegó. "Mmm. ¿Estás segura? No creo que debamos." 'Ya veremos.' Se le acercó, lo penetró con una mirada desafiante y lo besó. Primero suave pero poco a poco se apasionó, pasando la lengua por sus labios, acariciando su torso y mordiendo y chupando su lóbulo. Se separó. "¿Y ahora?" Él la miró, y sin más palabra la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le devolvió el beso. Su boca, su lengua, su sabor, todo hacía a Ginny enloquecer y quería más, así que atacó la túnica color verde esmeralda de él y de un jalón se la quitó, luego la camisa, también verde, que llevaba debajo se la fue desabrochando botón a botón agonizantemente lento. Él procuraba no quedarse atrás así que deshizo la cebolla de cabello rojo y lo revolvió, metiendo sus dedos en su cabellera, sintiendo la suavidad con olor a rosas. Era perfecta y la haría gozar esa noche pues él bien sabía el estado virginal de la chica.  
  
Él le besó el cuello, yéndose más abajo hasta su clavícula, lamiendo todo a su paso y fue quitando su vestido, luego el brassière, admirándola, mientras ella le quitaba los pantalones. Se tumbaron en la cama y Harry le quitó sus braguitas. Ginny se sonrojó pero estaba demasiado excitada como para sentirlo pues las manos del mago se movían ágilmente por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que besaba y lamía sus pechos; primero todo y luego los pezones rosados y erectos haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda para ofrecerle más y que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Por fin llegó a la gloriosa zona prohibida y acercó su boca a los labios vaginales de ella; podía sentir el calor que emanaba su vagina y de lo húmeda que estaba, sino más bien mojada. Primero los besó, luego los lamió e introdujo su lengua al hoyo cada vez más rápido, Ginny seguía gimiendo y arqueándose, moviendo la cadera y las piernas conforme el placer aumentaba. Harry detuvo el movimiento circular de la cadera de Ginny pues era más difícil moverse dentro de ella y entonces lamió su clítoris y lo masajeó haciendo que ella se viniera en él y él, claro, bebió hasta secarla y siguió su tortura que tanto Ginny como él disfrutaban.  
  
Después regresó a su boca y Ginny se probó a sí misma en él. Era su turno. Él se recostó y ella empezó a tomarlo con la mano, excitándolo hasta que ella notó el líquido que estaba a punto de salir de su miembro así que lo besó y se lo metió en la boca, lo chupó, lo lamió, lo besó, lo succionó, y así hasta que él la detuvo pues aún no quería que sucediera.  
  
Se volvieron a acomodar en la posición original y él puso su pene a la entrada de la vagina de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba penetrarla y no se aguantó así que se lo metió primero lento yéndose cada vez más al fondo, ella solo gemía un poco de dolor hasta que llegó al tope y se detuvo. Se miraron y se besaron de nuevo mientras Harry empezaba a embestirla. Ella se aferraba a su espalda, gimiendo como loca y respirando con más dificultad, disfrutando cada segundo. Luego él lo sacó y la puso a cuatro patas y la penetró por atrás, ella estaba al borde, al igual que él, pero se quería esperar a que a ella le llegara el orgasmo. No pasó ahí, todavía podía sentir las paredes de ella contrayéndose y expandiéndose. Quería probar otra posición pero ahora fue ella quien lo acomodó a él y lo sentó con la espalda contra el tablero y se sentó de cara a él sobre su pene hasta que entró al fondo y empezó a mover su cadera en círculos, arqueando su espalda cada vez más para que su miembro tocara nuevos puntos. Así siguieron, él con una mano en la cadera de ella, guiándola aunque no lo necesitara y con la otra acariciaba sus pechos, pellizcando de vez en cuando haciéndola llevar su cabeza hacia atrás para darle a lamer y besar su cuello y sus pezones.  
  
Ambos disfrutaban pero no era suficiente pues iban muy lento y muy despacio así que regresaron a la original y Harry penetró a Ginny de nuevo, esta vez de jalón y la embistió fuertemente, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura hacían cada vez más presión para que él fuera más aprisa y la pelirroja sentía cómo el miembro de el chico se engrosaba y parecía como latir dentro de ella, llegando a todas partes y él podía sentir el calor y la humedad de la vagina de ella y sus paredes que se contraían más y más. Por fin sintieron ambos la contracción fuerte cuando el pene tocó un punto bastante sensible y ambos se vinieron en el otro.  
  
Permanecieron abrazados respirando forzosa y entrecortadamente, disfrutando del sentimiento de haberse entregado totalmente y disfrutando del maravilloso orgasmo. Claro que Ginny no cabía en sí de felicidad pues había perdido su virginidad con el chico con quien ella quería, del modo que ella quería y el día que ella quería. ¿Qué más podía pedir? 'Sólo una cosa más.' 


End file.
